


The Words That Make Us Whole

by lissaann



Series: spn_30snapshots [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: spn_30snapshots, M/M, prompt #28, prompt: "say my name"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissaann/pseuds/lissaann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, he just needs to hear it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Words That Make Us Whole

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't know Jared and Jensen. I've never even met them (although I hope someday to!). I don't know their sexual orientation. Anything I've written here that may be happening in real life is purely coincidental.  
>  **Warnings/Author Notes:** Schmoop. Second person voice. I could not keep this out of my head after picking up this table. I knew this would be the first prompt I'd write. And hey, it's brought my muse out of hiding! This is for my challenge. 1 down, 29 snapshots to go.

"Say my name," he gasps.

He's not normally like this, needy and insecure. You know exactly what caused it, though. It was the pretty redhead who was one of the guest stars this week. She was hands-on and flirty, which drove him away with jealousy. You knew you'd have to make it up to him and knew exactly how to do it.

He undulates beneath you as you stroke his cock while you suck your mark onto his collarbone. "It's okay, baby, I'll get you there," you promise.

"Say my name," he asks again.

You've already fingered him open so it's easy as you slide into him, feeling the clutch of his muscles opening around you as you gently thrust. 

"More," he begs. "Say my name, please."

You know he has a voice kink and that the sounds, groans and whispers make him come faster than a teenaged boy. You begin to move faster into him and he matches you thrust for thrust.

"God, please. Say my name," he pleads.

"Are you almost there, baby?" He nods. You move your mouth close to his ear and whisper, "Come for me, Jared."

"Almost…almost…tell me you love me and say my name!" he shouts.

With all of the emotion that is in your heart, you say softly, "I love you, Jared."

You feel him come, wet and fast over your fist where you were stroking him and feel him clench hard around you. It's not long before you're finding your own bliss, filling him up and collapsing on top of him. He lets out a short grunt as you pull out of him and roll to the side.

You let him pull you close to his body, wrapping himself around you. "I'm so sorry, babe."

"Nothing to apologize for." You turn your face towards him. "It's always you, you know that, right? Forever you," you tell him.

"Promise?"

"With every single kiss, I promise you. I'm yours. Only yours."

"I needed that," he replies.

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"I love you," he says around a yawn.

"I love you too, Jared," you answer with a smile. "Sleep now, baby. I'm right here."

One more kiss to the top of your head and he snuggles into your body and closes his eyes. He feels safer and more secure than he can ever imagine, with you in his arms. 

You feel the same.


End file.
